


14; quiet

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, i have no idea what to tag im so sorry they just. fuck ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Feel free to write one where Alex and George do the Dance of No Pants with Will right next door





	14; quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Shut The Fuck Up Challenge
> 
> for anon on tumblr x

“You need t’shut up,” George stage-whispers down at the boy below him. “Like, seriously. It’s your fault we’re in this mess, so do us a favour and be quiet.”

Alex whines at him, a long and pining sound that makes George flinch from the volume. “Not much of a mess, really, is it? It’s quite simple, what this is.” Alex answers. His hands are twisted and clenched in the sheets, his face half-buried in the pillow that at least muffles _some_ of the sounds he apparently can’t keep in.

“What’s that?” George asks with a sigh. His hands travel underneath Alex’s shirt, putting enough pressure on the boy’s upper back so that he slumps fully over into the mattress. It’s maddening, really, having to restrain all movements to short motions of what George wishes he could do right now.

“Not much of a mess when all you need t’do is _fuck me_.” Alex hisses at him, curling his arm back to rest a hand on George’s hip, encouraging him to drive in deeper and loosening another whine from Alex’s throat.

“If you can even do that.” It’s a smart comment meant to wind George up, and he knows it. He hates how it always works too. Except he doesn’t have time to dwell on it when Alex is arching up into him, hitching his breath when he reaches a new angle and pushing back into George on the next forceful thrust into him.

“I can, but it doesn’t mean I have to. Not like you _deserve_ this or anythin’, is it?” He scolds the younger man, tutting when Alex makes a soft sound and lifts his head out of the pillow, only for George to push him back down. “But unless you want Will coming in ‘nd finding out we’re _not actually recording_ – and I’m pretty sure he’d expose us for this – then you need t’shut up.” George chuckles, a little light in the head when Alex whines again on another torturously slow push of his hips. George would probably give anything to just fuck Alex normally right now, no hushed noises or restricted movements.

“Caught my mates fucking, gone wrong, gone sexual.” Alex gasps out, grinning at George out the corner of his eye. His lightened expression loosens into a gasp, biting his lip to keep in a loud noise that doesn’t quite stay muffled by the end of it.

It’s driving him crazy not to be able to do anything properly, like an itch that lingers just out his reach. So, George throws his inhibitions to the wind and thinks fuck it – if Will doesn’t want to hear anything they’re doing, then he could always leave.

George fucks into the boy below him, panting along with every unstoppable sound that falls from Alex’s lips and watching as one of the other’s hand disappears beneath him. George can’t say he blames Alex either; he can feel a heat simmering under his skin too, from letting go of the stiff restraining thrusts he was giving before. George tries not to think about how it’s also because Will can probably hear everything they’re doing now, can hear every shaky moan Alex lets out and ever mirroring groan George can’t hold in. The prospect of getting caught isn’t something that turns him on, but the thought of Will _knowing_ they’re definitely not recording in here sends something deep and heavy into his stomach.

So George fucks into Alex harder and lets the messy mantra of his own name echo in his ears, digging his fingers into Alex’s hips hard enough to surely bruise as he lets a shaky groan escape him, hips stilling and giving the occasional short drive into Alex that he can’t help as he lets his orgasm wash over him.

Distantly, Alex gasps below him not long after George comes, short punched-out breathes leaving him and the hint of a whine underlining each one.

“What happened t’ shutting up?” Alex pants below him, wincing as George pulls out of him. He slumps down into the bed, catching his breath as he watches George clean himself up out the corner of his eye again.

“Our flat – he c’n leave if he doesn’t wanna hear it.” The shorter man mumbles. He briefly leans down to kiss Alex, the sight of soft, half-lidded eyes and pinkened lips too tempting to resist.

They linger for a few minutes after, cleaning themselves up as best they can in the bathroom George has connected to his room. When they finally leave to face whatever grimaced mocking Will has for them, they find him still on the sofa where they’d left him. He has headphones in, and George can hear the loud music from here.

“You two finally done?” Will shouts at them. He has a smile on his face, despite the scrunched look he’s pulling. “Sounded like you were bein’ shagged t’ _death_ in there, Alex, christ.”

George can see Alex’s cheeks go a deep pink, rubbing somewhere below his eye with the sleeve of the hoodie he put back on.

“Guess I’m just that good, innit?” George teases, pulling the younger man closer and kissing him, laughing when he hears Will make an exaggerated gagging sound.

“Don’t encourage him,” Alex mumbles, but hides his face away from Will and into George’s neck. “If you encourage it, we’ll never live it down.” He continues, and George laughs when Alex squawks at something Will says about how he should’ve live-tweeted their escapade.


End file.
